A power tool, such as a reciprocating saw, generally includes a housing supporting a motor and a drive mechanism. The motor and the drive mechanism operate to drive a spindle and a tool element supported by the spindle. In a typical reciprocating saw, a main operator's handle is integrally formed with the rearward portion of the housing. Generally, the fixed-handle reciprocating saw is gripped by the operator with one hand on the main operator's handle and a second hand on a forward portion of the housing. The main operator's handle may be a D-shaped handle.